Seiichi Kirima
|image1 = SeiichiKirima_novel.png|Novel SeiichiKirima_anime.png|Anime |kanji = 霧間 誠一 |kana = きりま せいいち |rōmaji = Kirima Seīchi |epithet = The Truth within the Fog |species = Human |gender = Male |age = Middle-Aged |status = Deceased |occupation = Novelist Non-Fiction Writer |relatives = Nagi Kirima (Daughter) Kyouko Taniguchi (Ex-Wife) Masaki Taniguchi (Step-Son) |novel_debut = Boogiepop and Others |anime_debut = Boogiepop and Others Episode 12 |japanese_voice = Shinji Kawada|english_voice = John Burgmeier }} Seiichi Kirima (霧間 誠一, Kirima Seīchi), also known as The Truth within the Fog (霧の中のひとつの真実, Kiri no Naka no Hitotsu no Shinjitsu), is a prominent character in the Boogiepop Series. He is a famous novelist and non-fiction writer, the deceased father of Nagi Kirima, and the idol of Kazuko Suema. Personality Seiichi was a very intelligent man, although he never admitted it himself, instead often calling himself the stupid one. He always sought more knowledge, never feeling embarrassed about conceding that he didn't know something. His best friend was Gen Sakakibara, and he was very similar to his daughter in the sense that he didn't want to endanger his friend under any circumstances. He cared about his daughter very much, so much so that he was able to supress his fear of death just to save her, when he was targeted by Mo Murder. He was in love with his wife, Kyouko, and that love didn't falter even after she divorced him. Even when he found out his wife was having an affair, he didn't stop caring about her, and the only reason the divorce went through was because she wished for it. For some strange reason, espers seem to be attracted to Seiichi's works, as many of the people who sent the man letters turned out to posses strange abilities, and therefore were eventually killed by the Towa Organization. After finding out this fact, Seiichi predicted that the Organization would soon notice the link between these espers, and would come after him. The only books of Seiichi's that sold well were his non-fiction works, his novels barely ever selling any copies. Even so, those novels were his favorite to write, and the only books that he felt any passion for. He didn't know himself why he continued to write them, even when everyone ignored the works he poured his heart into, and after realizing the secret about the Towa Organization, he stopped writing them entirely, perhaps out of guilt. He was the man who inspired Suiko Minahoshi to rebel against society when he met her in a park, after she predicted that the man would die using her ability. She also first heard the phrase "Sometimes it snows in April" from him. Appearance SeiichiKirima_design.png Seiichi's appearance is not shown in detail. In the anime, Seiichi is a middle aged man with short, slicked back dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Later, he also stops shaving, growing a stubble on his chin. He is shown wearing a green suit jacket over a black turtle-neck sweater, and light brown pants, and brown shoes. Background See also: List of Seiichi Kirima Books Seiichi was a prolific writer who wrote not only stories, but also non-fiction books, mainly about psychology. He died in front of his daughter, Nagi's, eyes, of gastric perforation. Nagi described his death as "so horrble that during his autopsy, even a veteran nurse had to vomit from the smell". In reality, however, Seiichi was killed by the Towa Organization agent Mo Murder. Following this event, Nagi's mother, who wanted nothing to do with Seiichi anymore, moved overseas and married someone named Taniguchi, who she had a child with, named Masaki Taniguchi. Nagi however, having a self-entitled father complex, kept his name. Story Boogiepop and Others Wanting to know more about multiple personality disorder, something that Touka Miyashita seemed to have, Keiji Takeda purchased a book about the subject, which happened to be written by Seiichi Kirima. Later, after finally having a conversation with her, Kazuko Suema learned that Nagi was, in fact the daughter of Seiichi Kirima, the famous writer, and Kazuko's personal idol. After that, Nagi proceeded to tell the girl the history of Seiichi's death and of the breaking up of her family. Boogiepop Returns VS Imaginator After defeating and cornering the malicious enemy of the world Suiko Minahoshi, before he killed her, Boogiepop dubbed the girl "the Imaginator", after Seiichi's famous book VS Imaginator. After recieving her new name, the Imaginator promised that she would return, before jumping off of the roof of Shinyo Academy's school building. Boogiepop at Dawn Trivia *Seiichi's last name, Kirima, is written with the characters for "mist" and "space". *Seiichi's first name is written with the characters for "reality" and "one". *Seiichi's works are not only referenced in the Boogiepop Series, but also in the Jiken series, as well as other works authored by Kouhei Kadono. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Third Civilization Characters